iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Nonadhesiveness
Summary: 10 short pieces for an iPod Shuffle Challenge


Description: An ipod shuffle selection to help overcome writer's block. Each section is quite short as they were written within the time limit of each song.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

1) Teenagers by My Chemical Romance

"I would have loved to meet you as a teenager."

Lisbon snorted. "Not a chance."

"Why not?" Jane pried.

"I was awful. I just wanted to rebel, but I had to look after my younger brothers. I think pretty much everyone at my high school hated me."

"What, so you died your clothes black and got a couple of piercings?"

"I got suspended after attacking a guy…"

Jane raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Lisbon nodded, smiling to herself for finally succeeding in shocking her consultant.

2) My Neck My Back by Khia

Jane watched as Lisbon headed out through the crowd. She was wearing a backless dress, simple but alluring. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her soft skin as she sashayed through the milling audience.

Then came the moment he was waiting for. She looked back, her eyes sparkling, inviting him to join her.

He took her hand in his, pulling her close. They danced slowly. Oblivious to their colleagues around them.

3) Romeo and Juliet, Montagues and Capulets by Prokofiev

"I love this song…" Lisbon said wistfully, goose bumps coating her skin.

They were sat together on the grass, attending the open air concert Jane had suggested.

"It's so powerful." She closed her eyes, absorbing the sound the waves that rose up the gently sloping hill towards them.

Jane watched in silence, no longer focussing on the musicians. He was admiring the pure tranquillity on Lisbon's face. The slight smile on her lips, the soft curls of hair framing her face.

"Are you glad you came?" Jane dared to ask.

Lisbon didn't even pause, murmuring softly, "Yes."

4) Love Machine by Arctic Monkeys

"Come on then, if it's so easy, tell me what I'm thinking." Jane raised his eyebrows expectantly, sinking down into the chair opposite hers.

Lisbon set the pen down, leaning forward, her elbows resting on the desk. She shook her head, smiling, "I don't claim to be psychic."

"Neither do I," Jane argued. "But if you say that what I do is so easy, I think you should be prepared to put your money where your mouth is."

"Now you want to put money on it?" Lisbon was stalling.

"I'll spare you the cost. I know you'll never be able to read my mind." He was teasing her, winding her up deliberately.

5) Fat Lip by Sum 41

Jane rolled up in a pick up truck. He had a pair of badass sunglasses on, his shirt open at the top in his idea of rebellion.

Lisbon laughed out loud, unable to contain herself. "You look ridiculous!"

"This ride is totally rad, Lisbon! Get with the times…" He had adopted a fake teenage drawl.

"Seriously don't talk like that," Lisbon warned, "I will have you arrested."

Jane grinned, taking the sunglasses off and throwing them on the dashboard. "Come on! Get in!"

Lisbon looked around briefly, checking that there was no one there who knew her, and then scrambled into the car.

As Jane hurtled out into the empty road, Lisbon admitted fondly, "You know, I used to have a car just like this."

Jane just kept smiling steadily.

The realisation slowly dawned on Lisbon. "No! No way!...You bought my old car."

6) The White Hare by Seth Lakeman

Jane watched her sitting silently in her office, completely unaware of his presence. Her eyes shone brightly, staring blankly down at the desk.

He loved to watch her; it was an unguarded instance, the moment that she let her barriers down. He would have sworn that he could see her soul.

7) Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison

Lisbon scowled. She would never admit it, but she was jealous. He was dancing with another woman. Some doe-eyed brunette.

He was meant to dance with her, not the bimbo. Then again, Lisbon had said no. Lisbon should have known better; there would be hundreds of others, if not more, willing to dance with him.

The truth was, she did want to dance with him, but was afraid of how close they were becoming. She needed to keep some limits; after all, once they caught Red John Jane would disappear out her life again, as quickly as he had arrived. She couldn't bear to think of the pain she would feel.

"Have fun?" Lisbon queried.

"I'd have much rather been dancing with you."

Lisbon smiled to herself, trying not to let Jane see. But Jane always saw everything.

8) Frozen by Madonna

"You're wasting your time," Lisbon spat out suddenly. She immediately covered her mouth with her hand, taken aback by her own outburst.

"What? You think finding who killed my wife and child is a waste of time?" Jane was furious. She'd never seen him this mad. "Do you honestly think I could live with myself if I just gave up?"

"I'm sorry…I…" She stumbled over her words. The pain in his eyes was too much to bear.

"And who are you to analyse my life? Take a long look at yourself before you start criticising others." He was buzzing with anger, but he still regretted every single word. It was like a torrent that he couldn't stop. "You think that shutting people out will keep you strong. You know what? It makes you weaker. You're completely frozen. At some point you're going to realise it, and then you're going to regret it. I'd rather live my life with no regrets- die for what I believe in- than end up wondering _what if_."

9) Message In A Bottle by The Police

Jane stopped suddenly, turning back to face his boss. "Lisbon, I'm lost without you."

Lisbon's mouth opened, but no words would come out.

"I need your help."

Lisbon nodded, managing a weak murmur, "Ok."

The drive was silent. She didn't ask where they were going, instead opting to sit silently and mull over Jane's admission, trying to make sense of it.

Standing together on the beach, she watched the pain etched on his face. She reached out, taking his hand in hers.

He turned, smiling gently. "I first met my wife on the beach. She used to love the feel of the sand between her toes. Whenever I came home, she and my daughter would be playing in the sand."

He produced a simple gold band from his pocket. Lisbon hadn't even noticed that the ring was missing from his finger.

10) Nu Flow by Big Brovaz

"Oh my God," Lisbon gasped her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "How the hell did you get Rigsby to dress like that?"

Van Pelt blushed deep scarlet at the sight of her boyfriend dressed up in full gangster gear, swaggering across the room.

"He had a little incentive," Jane admitted with a wide grin.

"I look like an idiot," Rigsby protested. He grabbed at the chains around his neck for emphasis. "Is this really necessary?"

"It's all part of the set up. You want them to believe you, don't you?" Jane questioned, continuing off Rigsby's nod, "Then you need to look authentic."


End file.
